


Lost Thunder God

by Crazby



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gen, Heroes to Villains, MInato is reincarnated, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazby/pseuds/Crazby
Summary: Kaminari Minato swore to protect those dear to him no matter the cost.(Little did he know that he made the same promise in another lifetime.)





	1. 柔

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been nagging me for weeks, so here it is! Basically Minato gets reincarnated into the BnHA-verse, chaos ensured, hehe! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yawara (柔, also called pasak or dulodulo in Filipino martial arts) is a Japanese weapon used in various martial arts. The Yawara originated from the use of Kongou, a Buddhist symbolic object, by monks in Feudal Japan. The yawara takes the form of one or two small, thick sticks that protrude about an inch from each side of the hand. They are usually used in pairs to initiate throws, bone breaks, and pressure point strikes.

The light of the morning sun peeked through the windows of the train wagon, bathing it in warmth. The passengers – tired, sleepy, exhausted, a rare few excited – crowded the place, leaving not a single inch unoccupied. Students were wearing school uniforms, while older passengers mostly opted to stick with a more formal style for work.

The person to his right chattered on, his agitated frame literally bouncing back and forth. They wore the same uniforms, both spotting the same bright blonde hair. The height difference was also almost nonexistent. Their eyes, on the other hand, were nothing alike – the eyes of the boy next to him were blindingly golden, while his were cerulean.

“…It said in the interview that two years ago the practical had students against robots – legit _robots_ – in some type of a maze, where they needed to collect some treasures or somethin’… it was just so _awesome_ , bro! For real, they always have robots in the entrance exams one way or another, that’s just so great! But the treasure hunt… a bit too “Indiana Jones”-ey, nah?” The older of the two went on and on…

Oh, and yes. The duo was brothers with a mere difference of a year between them, two teens of fourteen and fifteen, both hyped up due to the upcoming event. With the older being all babbly, the younger one hummed in response, seemingly the more placid of the two. At first glance, he was merely standing there, talking to his brother, but in if one paid closer attention, it was clear how his eyes danced all over the wagon, taking in – _reading_ – every single person inside.

A woman, middle-aged, neat attire, expensive perfume, no ring – tanned mark where it should be –, long fingers – yellow marks between index and middle fingers –, timid nail polish, composed make up – slightly caked concealer covering the dark circles under her eyes –, short hair, stern expression, eyes glued to the phone screen, typing strenuously. Divorced, workaholic, strict, reclusive, active smoker, worn out.

Then there was the trio of students, all chatting vigorously about their quirks and application to Yuuei – more like the entrance exam. Two of them confessed that they bore little chance – weak academic performance alongside with generally weak quirks left them with little to no chance, but “trying’s always worth it, ne?”

On the other hand, the third one – teenage girl, pink skin and hair, black sclera and _antennas_ – was definitely the leader of the group, having a much better academic level, plus her quirk…

“Psssst,” he called his brother, “see the pink girl?” He gestured with his thumb as discreetly as possible, “she’s of real competition. Apparently, her quirk allows her to create acid from her skin. The other two next to her are taking the exam as well, but she seems more competent in addition to them having weaker quirks.”

His brother was… flat out staring at the girl. Biting his tongue order to stop the rising hand halfway to his forehead, he “accidently” stepped onto his brother’s foot. Hard.

“Ouch!” That’s what his idiotic sibling gets for sabotaging his reconnaissance hobby, that baka!

Sighing, he smirks at the squirming idiot that managed to attract the attention of half of the wagon. No matter how silly, no matter how much older, he’ll always love and cherish his older brother. He’ll always protect him, no matter what.

**_-AlWayS pRotEct, hOKaGe’S dUTy-_ **

He felt his arm be grabbed as he shook his head of the dizzy thoughts, only to be pushed out side the wagon by the grinning blond.

“Common, Minato, all the best seats are gonna be taken if we don’t hurry!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The academic portion of the exam was easy enough for Minato to finish the whole thing in less than fifteen minutes. As he exited the classroom (leaving a rather bewildered examiner behind), he stayed outside, waiting for his brother to finish. Shortly after him, Ingenium’s brother (the boy was almost a carbon copy of the pro hero) exited, followed by a violent-looking ash blond and a timid freckled boy.

It took Denki two fucking hours (if it was not for Minato’s heavenly patience…).

He felt his eyes roll as they entered the enormous auditorium. Denki was rather silent, having most of his energy drained after the written exam. They took seats closer to podium, waiting for everyone left to enter. It didn’t take long, and by then the proctor of the practical part – pro hero Present Mic – went into the explanation of this year’s exam.

Seems like this year luck was on Denki’s side, with its goal being to basically incapacitate robots. Many students were sweating by now, obviously anxious about the upcoming exam, while others were eager to start. The more arrogant ones were even grinning (or, in his brother’s case, luckier ones).

Himself, Minato was formulating a plan. It was not the best conditions for him, but he was anticipating robots, so it was nothing to be startled by. All he needed to do was damage the controller, cut the power, render useless their movement ability or destroy the whole robot. For the first two he’d need to take down at least one of each kind and find them (going by a rough estimate, he’d aim for the head and middle). He’d have to take into consideration the time limit and manage to set traps as he took down robots.

Good thing he was quick.

“PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG, EVERYBODY!” With the booming exclamation of Present Mic’s, numbers started appearing on the desks just as to both sides of the podium, numbers lit up above the gates, ranging from one to eight. Taking a look at his number – four – and Denki’s – seven –, Minato picked up his bag and, looking his sibling straight into the eyes, he proclaimed, “We’ll see each other on the winning side.” With that he stood up and prepared to leave as a body hit his.

“Thank you, brother,” came the muffled voice, “luck to you too.” The last thing he saw was Denki flashing him a grin before his own lips twitched.

Luck, huh?

**_-gOod luCK, hUh? -_ **

****

* * *

* * *

 

The crowd left little to no place to move. Among the whole competition, the only one he recognized was the arrogant ash blond guy, who was snarling at anyone that’d come too close – or just close.

Out of the bunch, there were many that’d seemed competent enough to prove themselves as great learners, but, by the looks of it, people were here for fame and glory. The stance, the manner of speech, the arrogant, if nervous, expressions – they’d come into heroics without grasping the meaning of the profession in general.

Minato couldn’t say he felt disgusted with them, no, but people didn’t become pros without growth. Many – take Endeavor – didn’t even trouble themselves with fans and good attitude, but others just wanted treasures that came with the profession.

It did rub him wrong, though.

“Whatcha waitin’ for? There is no count down in real battle!” The command broke him out of his stupor and with that, _the game was on._

His hand went for the knife holster and, with a precise movement, he sent a single throwing knife up. It sliced the air and, as it reached ten meters, the sealing pattern on its handle glowed and he teleported to its side right before thrusting it again. This time, though, he changed the trajectory, going for straight alongside the road with a thirty-degree angle upwards to keep himself out of harm’s way and have a broader vision spectrum.

The first robot he encountered was one that offered two points. It was about to attack a girl, who froze in her tracks. In a split of a second, Minato sent another knife aiming at the robot’s head, while he sent two more knives – one at said girl, another a hundred feet away from the robot.

The first knife barely reached the robot before Minato flickered to the girl’s side and, grabbing her by the hand, teleported both of them to the third knife before leaving the girl and teleporting to the robot.

He grabbed the knife as its blade just started piercing the cheap steel – no wonder, the school wouldn’t be allowed to spend tons of money on an exam – and slashed, pushing it deep into the robot’s eye and out through the side.

The light in the second eye flickered out soon enough.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

“BLEGH!”

Oh… that’s the girl he saved, puking her guts out after being teleported. Well, even his quirk needs a minus, huh?

“Sorry,” he muttered as he swung the knife, disappearing from sight once again. Taking to the sky, he continued chasing robots in conjunction with saving the teens that experienced complications during their battles.

Light flickered out of yet another robot’s eyes as it went limp. “Thirty-four,” he gasped and tried yet again to ignore the explosions coming from the ash blond that went totally berserkers, cutting throw the robots like no sweat. Jeez, what a monstrous power! If only he’d been quieter…

Nonetheless, Minato pushed forward. He aimed at three other robots – two one-pointers and a three-pointer, positioned close to each other – and sent the knives at them. With that, he took the forth knife out and spun it, leaving it just where he was.

He teleported to the robot to his left and wrapped wire – thank goodness this place imitated a locality, making finding some wire a piece of cake – around its torso before propelling a kunai – smaller than his usual throwing knifes without a seal on its handle – with the wire attached to it to the furthest robot, grabbing the knife that pierced the robot and teleporting to the fourth blade. He watched the first robot’s limb pass where his head was moments ago as the second robot maneuvered out of the knife’s and kunai’s ways, both limbs lifting. That’s when Minato flickered to its side and wrapped the wire around it and grabbed the knife out of the thin air, teleporting to his initial point yet again. The third robot, being dangerously close to the wire, got the blade stabbed into his eye and a flash flickered out of rip, catching onto the wire. Needless to say, the robots got fried right up.

“Thirty-ni-“ he didn’t get to finish the sentence as an enormous _something_ – the zero-pointer? – came into view, destroying the structures in its way.

Well, if that isn’t his cue to flee!

Faster than he imagined was possible, Minato was sending a knife slashing through the skies, teleporting the hell out of there.

His eyes were fixated forward when a cry came, “Help! Somebody! I’m stuck!” His head spun faster than lightening, gaze fixating on a short boy with – are those rubber balls in his hair?

“Tch,” came out of his mouth as he sent a knife spinning where he was moments ago and another towards the boy, whose eyes widened at the metal projectile. It was a bare two feet in front of the boy when Minato teleported to its side, simultaneously snatching it out of thin air and grabbing the boy’s forearm, flickering both of them back.

The place where the boy was moments ago was swallowed by avalanche of thick rocks and glass.

To think this little guy was there just now!

Speaking of the little guy… He vomited just as soon as they were out of harm’s way. Not that it’s any of Minato’s business anymore.

Just as he was preparing to move again, a grand explosion erupted, sending rubble into their faces. As the smoke cleared, the arrogant-looking ash blond stood there, a wild smirk on his face as the enormous robot stumbled backwards, falling with a great smash. Yay _, more rubble_.

“THE EXAM IS OVER!” With that, Minato finally allowed himself to slump a bit, letting out a sign of relief.

It was one hell of an exam, that’s for sure.

At least he managed to earn points – hopefully enough to pass – and help others out.

**_\- aGAiN -_ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

A couple weeks passed before the results came to their house. The parents were out, both brothers resting on the couch, playing Tekken. The doorbell rang just once before both of them stormed off (none using theirs quirks due to legal reasons) to the door, swinging it open.

“Hi!” The courier squeaked at their agitated expressions before collecting himself (or trying to) and reading, “for Kaminari Denki and Kaminari Minato!”

They slammed the door into the courier’s face right after they signed up and snatched the envelopes. It was from Yuuei!

Ripping it open, they took out the two projectiles. The one from Denki’s envelope started playing first, with _the ALL MIGHT_ standing there… for two minutes, just smiling.

“Are we on?” At last, he talked! A muffled “yes” came from behind the camera. “Greetings, young Kaminari Denki! Even though you barely managed to pass the academical part of the examination, you’ve shown an outstanding performance in the practical exam, managing to score thirty-four points! This puts you… at the forty-seventh place, meaning you **failed** the exam!” That causes Denki’s smile to slip, a frown taking its place. Minato’s heart swelled as he glanced at his brother, so hurt and broken…

“…BUT that wasn’t all! These were only the combat-based points! There was a second, _hidden_ scale to judge you! After all, it’s the desire, the resolve to do the right thing that matters the most!

“Young Kaminari Denki, during the exam you not only managed to obtain thirty-four points on your own, but you also expressed you will to save others. What I’m talking about is… the _rescue-based_ _factor!_ You managed to obtain twenty-one rescue points, putting you into the fourteenth place!

“Young Kaminari Denki, _welcome to U.A. High School!”_

Both of the siblings’ eyes were wide in astonishment and relief, the older having slight moisture built in his.

“Minato, I did it. I did it! I did it, bro! Hell yeah!” It didn’t take all that long for shock to sink in and turn into joy.

That was, apparently, the second projectile’s cue, as All Might’s voice boomed again.

“Greetings, young Kaminari Minato! You’ve displayed exceptional performance in both the written and the practical parts, obtaining the first place in the written portion of the exam and thirty-nine points in the practical part. Considering this, you have passed based on academics solely – the top three in the academical part don’t need to have a passing grade in the practical part. But, as it was this year, all three of you managed to receive the highest marks in the practical exam as well.

“While your thirty-nine points puts you in thirty-seventh place, the exam existed of yet another grading scale, one that you participants weren’t informed of. This scale measured your decisions, your conviction to the hero profession – the rescue-based scale! You’ve managed to salvage many other participants, even though most of them got sick due to your quirk, and for that you get _extra thirty-one points_ , putting you into _the fourth place_!

“Young Kaminari Minato, _welcome to U.A. High School!”_

**_\- WelCOmE tO koNoHAgAkuRE no sATo-_ **


	2. 鎌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day is always exceptional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kama (鎌 or かま) is a traditional Japanese farming implement similar to a sickle used for reaping crops and also employed as a weapon.

“Shit, we’re gonna be late this way! Mom! Where did you put my tie?!” To say that Denki was nervous would’ve been an understatement. His hair was a mess, eye twitching every other second while he yelled at their mother. Minato didn’t even bother stifling a sigh – not with brother like his in the house.

Said brother stumbled on his way, trying – and ultimately failing – to tie his tie while brushing his hair and munching on a dorayaki. _‘That brat,’_ Minato’s brain supplied, despite being the younger of the two. It’s always been this way, for as long as Minato could remember, being the older of the two came naturally to him. While Denki would never pass the opportunity to perform something reckless, Minato would be the one making sure his brother actually survived the whole “adventure”. This is how their relationship worked – the audacious older brother and sophisticated younger one.

Minato leveled his brother with a look and, without a single word, turned around and reached for his backpack. At that, Denki started rushing around even more, screaming, and weaving his hands at the same time.

The grin that split the younger brother’s face put the Joker at shame.

A hand came to snatch Minato’s and drag him to the genkan, the words “common, lil’ bro, hurry up or we gonna be late!” accompanying the pulling motion.

At some point during all the haste, a gentle hand found its way onto the teleporter’s face and he glanced at the his mother, a warm smile gracing her face. She cradled his cheek as her right hand did the same to the older of her sons, both already taller than her.

“In bocca al lupo, kiddos. I’m so proud of you.” The genuine words fell from her mouth, stopping them all in their tracks - shoes only partially slipped on, bags abandoned on the floor. None of it mattered as the mother embraced her sons, tears gradually falling from her kind face.

They stayed like that for a few moments, devouring the affection their mother offered, before breaking the hug and, with a quick glance to the clock, scurrying off.

“Bye, mom!” With that that boys rushed off and their first day at the school of their dreams begun.

“Best of luck, my boys,” muttered the mother, genuine affection clear on her face.

Sometimes, Minato couldn’t comprehend how lucky he needed to be in order to deserve such an astonishing family, to be allowed such happiness.

**_\- iT isn’T ReAL, nOT MotHEr, nOt fAMilLy, nOt ME -_ **

* * *

* * *

 

“At least they didn’t separate us! Our classroom is 1-A, so common, otōto! You better help me find it!” Denki latched onto Minato wrist, dragging him around the building as Minato stifled yet _another_ sigh. Even though the teleporter performed the role of the older sibling in their relationship, it never stopped Denki from calling him “little brother”. Not that he minded – it felt as if a wave of security washed over him, the offer of protection from the violent world they exist in. After all, even the strongest heroes can break under pressure, and Minato is no fool to believe otherwise.

It didn’t take long to reach said classroom – the school, while enormous, has a rather concise design, making navigation absolutely effortless for its students.

The classroom itself had a massive front door, intimidating both of the Kaminari brothers (even though in completely different ways).

“Shit… _we got giants for classmates or what?!”_ The distress was evident on Denki’s face, while Minato was intrigued – this must mean that the students in this school are so versatile and different… _Staggering!_

While still in awe, Minato murmured, “Well,” he turned to face Denki, “guess there’s only one way to find out.”

The brothers shared a smile before throwing the door open and entering the yet only half-full classroom. Most of the pupils looked normal – not average, but yet – while others had particular body modifications.

Choosing to find their desks, they tried to move through the small crowd when a vaguely familiar voice made itself known. _Oh, shit-_

That’s about when a flying uniform and the alien-looking girl turn around to stare at them (at least the alien girl does) before the latter points at them and yells, “Hey! You’re the stalkers from the train!”

…Way to make an impression, Denki. Low bow.

They both came to halt when most of the classroom turned to stare at the “stalkers”.

Surprisingly, not a moment later their prosecutor spoke again, but her voice didn’t sound hostile. In fact, the sheepish look on her face proved to be the exact opposite.

“Hehe, sorry, it’s just that I caught you staring that one time… No wonder, after all nobody can resist my charm! Anyway, I’m Ashido Mina!” She bowed slightly, a playful smirk on her lips.

“And I’m Hagakure Tooru!” piped in cheerfully the floating uniform.

The oldest of the Kaminari brothers decided to lead the way here, while the youngest scratched the nape of his neck.

“Hi! I’m Kaminari Denki and that’s,” he gestured with his thumb, “my lil’ brother Minato. Nice to meet ya!” With that the conversation started, the Seat Finding Quest forgotten. By Denki, that is.

Minato decided to use the distraction for tactical retreat and fled the crowd, roaming with his eyes till he found the seat that was assigned to him as the student №19.

It didn’t take long to find his desk, which was rather far away from the board, with three desks, two yet unoccupied and one with a bright bag on top, in front of it. The location was rather favorable, allowing him to view the first four rows. The last row, though, was out of his range, with two rather competent students sitting there.

He was about to sit down when the crude blond from the practical exam entered the class like he owned the place and plopped down at the desk in Minato’s row, the second one from the board.

It wouldn’t have been any trouble if the arrogant teen hadn’t planted his legs onto the desk, gaining the attention of the whole class, especially Ingenium’s brother.

“Good Morning! I apologize for the intrusion, but it’s forbidden to be seated in such a manner, thus I must ask you to sit in an appropriate manner!” The request came from the latter as he approached the crude blond.

‘ _A stickler, huh?’_

The blond growled at the inquiry and barked out, “Fuck off, four-eyes!”

Minato could already feel the upcoming headache.

The two started bickering as other students barged into the classroom. It went on for approximately three more minutes, right before a plain-looking green-haired boy arrived. The boy’s rigid frame spoke volumes as stopped at the entrance, taking in the scene.

That’s when the previously dubbed Iida Tenya caught sight of the timid boy, storming off in his direction.

“I’m from Somei Private Academy-“ started Iida yet again, only to be cut off by the boy.

The boy tensed up even more than previously, bringing his hands up defensively in front of himself, “I heard you before! Ano- I’m Midoriya Izuku! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Iida-san!”

Iida averted his eyes, face scrunching in shame. “Midoriya-san… during the practical examination, you managed to perceive its true point, something I failed to do… I completely misjudged you! Even though it pains me to admit this, but you were definitely a preferable candidate!” This was definitely getting more and more interesting in Minato’s opinion.

The boy – Midoriya – seemed at loss of words when a girl at the doorframe called out, “Plain-looking boy!”

_‘So I wasn’t the only one who dubbed him this way…’_

“You passed! Just like Present Mic promised!” She thrust her fist into the air, but Minato felt his mind tune her out in favor of looking at the arrogant blond that was glaring daggers in Midoriya’s direction. Old grudge, maybe? He seemed to have started doing so before the girl entered the class, so it’s highly unlikely that she was the reason.

Minato dozed off, for when he came to senses, another, much deeper voice was speaking, “…then get out.”

The man was in a sleeping bag on the floor, long black hair and unkempt face the only parts of him visible. Judging from the air of authority he emitted, it was likely that he was a teacher.

The whole classroom went silent in a blur, everybody snapping their attention to the man. Hell, Minato could swear that he even heard someone to his right mutter “caterpillar” at some point.

“It took eight seconds for you to calm down. Time’s precious, kids. Don’t waste it.” The man took off the sleeping bag, exposing a long scarf and plain black outfit to them. Judging from the appearance, the man was most likely working behind the scenes. Underground work, maybe?

“The name’s Aizawa Shouta. I’m your homeroom teacher. Now, don’t bother sitting down,” he snatched something _out of his sleeping bag,_ “and put these on. We’re going to have a little test.”

 _‘Well,’_ Minato thought, _‘at least with a teacher like that it’s bound to be interesting.’_

**_\- nOt eVEn ClOsE tO SENSEI-_ **

* * *

* * *

The training ground they arrived at was enormous. Most of the students were staring in awe at the sight. There were still a few students left to arrive when the one with spiky read hair came up to Minato, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

“Hi,” exclaimed the teen, “My name’s Kirishima Eijirou! Pleasure to meet ya!” He bowed in a friendly manner, his whole body radiating kindness. This forced a smile out of Minato before he even processed it. Not that he minded, though.

“Morning, Kirishima-san. I’m Kaminari Minato, nice to meet you as well,” offered Minato.

“No need to be so formal! Dude, I remember seein’ you back at the exams… you were the first one to finish the writing part, right?” Kirishima’s genuine curiosity stirred something in Minato’s gut… it must be nothing.

Hand rising to his nape, Minato offered a sheepish smile, “Kind of… Not that I’m bragging!” A wave of anxiety washed over the blond – did he ruin his chances already?

Kirishima barely waved it off, “Nah, don’t apologize. But damn, the look on the examiner’s face, though! If only I had a camera!” They both shared a friendly laugh at the memory, the kind demeanor or the redhead warming its place into his heart, just like-

**_\- JUsT liKE OBITO -_ **

An image of some brunette flashed briefly through his mind, but he paid it no mind.

He never did.

Masking the unease behind a grin, the blond chuckled, “So true, man, so true!” Minato wiped away imaginary tears as his brother approached them from behind, elbow coming to rest on the former’s shoulder.

“Hey, Kirishima! My lil’ brother’s not botherin’ you, right?” The older blonde smirked, while the younger rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics.

That’s when their wayward teacher made himself scarce, the look on his face somehow showing pure exhaustion _and_ promising pain.

“Get in line. We’re having the Quirk Assessment Test right now,” announced (muttered) Aizawa as he approached the students.

The uproar after his statement came in no time.

“Quirk Assessment?!”

“What about the Entrance Ceremony?!”

“Won’t we get Guidance Lessons?!”

The annoyed glare Aizawa sent the students shut them up as he explained, “All of those are a waste of time that you can’t allow in your hero carriers. This school offers full freedom in terms of education for both the students _and_ the teachers.”

Judging from the dumfounded looks the students sent Aizawa, it was going to be a _long day_.

“The basics you did at school, your average non-quirk gym examinations. Our government prohibits quirk application during those tests in order to calculate an average. This judgment is irrational.” Aizawa paused, eyes skipping over the students, before settling on one. “Uraraka. What was your middle school record in softball throwing?”

The brunette girl – Uraraka – stuttered over the words, clearly at loss at the question, “F-for-forty-two, s-sensei. Forty-two meters.”

“Now throw it, but with the application of your quirk, just don’t exit the circle,” instructed the worn-out teacher.

“O-okay…” the girl seemed to contemplate the order for a moment as beads of sweat slid down her face. She breathed in and, as she exhaled, she launched, preparing to toss the ball, but when she let it go, it seemed to… float up?

They waited. And waited. And _waited._ It took more than five minutes for Aizawa to show the GPS Land Measuring Device, the number on it… _INFINITY?_

“Knowing one’s limit is essential. It’ll be the first step in your hero carriers,” clarified their teacher while turning around, expression as impassive as always.

“Whoa! That’s so much fun!”

“Infinity?! Are you for real?!”

“Amazing!”

At that, the teacher seemed to halt, extreme irritation clear on his face. Then, he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, “Fun, huh… Coming here to become heroes, blindly believing it’s all fun and games? Well, then the one who scores last in all of the events… will be _expelled!”_

The crowd grew tense at the exclamation, some arrogantly smirking, others sweating nervously. Minato felt his brows rise, eyes growing wide. This man…

_“Welcome to the Hero Course at Yuuei!”_

This man is insane!

He decided to ignore the slight tug on his own lips.

* * *

* * *

The first event was the 50-meter dash. Being student №19, Minato was participating last along with student №20, Yaoyorozu Momo. Judging from sheer physical appearance, she might be better at this than him under normal circumstances, but with quirks allowed...

He felt like a fish in the water.

Many students displayed excellent performance as well as creativity, but Minato knew that his turn was to come sooner than later. Even though the last pair, Bakugou and Midoriya (only Bakugou), caused some nuisances and damage to the site, it didn’t trouble Minato.

“Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, you up next,” came from their teacher.

Both of them approached the track. Yaoyorozu bent down to a perfect stance. Minato eyed her briefly before slightly bending his knees, hand resting over his knife holster strapped to his right leg.

The click indicating the start sounded trice. A knife in hand, he flung it with enough force and precision to sent it perfectly horizontally. It reached the final line and he teleported, legs never even moving an inch. He snatched the knife with his left hand and placed it back where it was moments ago.

 _“0.8 seconds!”_ The red light on the robot to his left flickered to life.

Minato turned to face his class, only to be met with many gawking at him while the teacher stared at him.

“Kaminari,” Aizawa started, “where did you learn this knife throwing technique?”

**_\- Konohagakure no Sato -_ **

Images of a strange, huge building flashed through his mind, but he showed them away. Those memories didn’t make sense, thus they were irrelevant.

Right?

He never needed to answer the question though, for at that exact moment Yaoyorozu finished with 5.34, indicating the start of the second event.

Tactfully retreating to his brother’s side, Minato felt immense pain while trying to block the memories away, but he did it anyway. They hurt too much. He didn’t need to know something this agonizing.

The Quirk Assessment Test went on.

* * *

* * *

Unlike the first event, the second one – grip strength – didn’t improve much from high school, being fifty-two kilos instead of fifty.

The third one – standing long jump – was just as easy as the first one. The fourth one, though…

The forth event – sidestepping – gave him an idea. Impaling two knifes at each line on the pavement, Minato started flickering to each at maximum speed, not moving his limbs even once. After ten seconds, he heard Aizawa’s “enough”.

Wasn’t it a thirty-second event?

Before he could even voice the question, Aizawa elaborated, “If I were to allow you to continue, the motion sensor would have overheated, hence me stopping you. And don’t give me that look, it won’t cost you points - the program already calculated the results.”

That’s when the robot chirped, _“Three thousand ninety!!”_

All around him, students gawked, while Aizawa seemed to be only slightly amused.

“What are you so worked up about? Next!” And yes, he didn’t even let them bury Minato is questions!

Before Minato could escape to the back, though, Aizawa put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soft enough for him to be the only one to hear, “Stay after the exam, we need to talk.” With that Aizawa lifts his arm, letting him slip behind the crowd, right next to a guy that was muttering something- _is he breaking down his quirk?_

“Err,” started Minato, gaining the attention of the muttering teen, “hi, I’m Kaminari Minato. You’re Midoriya-san, right?”

The other boy seemed perplexed by being addressed, but came to senses fast enough. “Y-Yes! I mean yes, I’m Midoriya… nice to meet you!”

Seeing how the other boy wasn’t being hostile, Minato felt himself relax. “Nice to meet you too. Sorry to interrupt, but I heard you muttering and couldn’t help but notice that you were analyzing my quirk, correct?”

The boy opened his mouth a few times as if to answer, but no sound came. Afterwards, he shook his head, ears red, before starting to talk. “I- sorry, I didn’t mean, it’s just- it’s teleportation, right? But you need an anchor to teleport to, hence the knives? But how do you control the side at which you teleport to, where you teleport to according to the knife? How many knives can you use at the same time? What happens to your body when you teleport? Can you be at two places at once? Can you teleport only yourself or others as well? Can you teleport others _without_ yourself? How many times-“ Midoriya stopped talking, shutting his mouth with an audible click, when Minato’s hand descended onto his shoulder. He flinched, obviously anticipating something, and slowly glanced at Minato, gaze holding fear.

Was he abused before?

Deciding to store this information for a latter date, Minato removed his hand and explained, “You were muttering and ignoring it when I called your name, it was rude of me to touch you without asking first. Sorry.

“As for your questions, I think it’ll be best for you to wait until the end of the exercise so you can observe, and then we can discuss everything together. It’d be better this way, right?”

The green-haired boy held his gaze for a bit. Before stuttering, “S-Sure, I guess. I-It would be g-great!”

Minato smiled at him. “Cool, I’m looking towards it, Midoriya-san.”

The boy flushed a bit before saying, “no need to be so formal! Midoriya is okay!”

Just as Minato opened his mouth to answer, Aizawa called, “The fifth even is softball throwing. Follow me.” As they began to tag after their teacher, Minato flashed Midoriya another smile and approached his brother, who was talking to another classmate – was it Sero?

But this Midoriya… _‘He’s interesting,’_ was Minato’s first opinion. But after he saw the boy throw the ball, breaking his finger while doing so, he realized yet another thing.

_‘Midoriya Izuku is dangerous.’_

* * *

* * *

 

Scoring the second place was good enough for Minato – while his quirk was versatile, it couldn’t help him in strength-oriented exercises. But he paid little attention to it – he was more concerned of the one who scored the least, the one who caught his interest, the one whose quirk exhibited the same power as All Might’s. If only not for the broken limbs… It’s like his body couldn’t take the strain.

Now that he looks at All Might and his physical appearance, he can say that the quirk _is_ identical. If only there was more info on All Might’s quirk, but he saw his fight, watched them, analyzed him, and Midoriya does _the same._

_Just who is Midoriya Izuku?_

Before he could concentrate on this thought, he heard Aizawa – Eraserhead – reveal that, _ahem_ , “It was a logical ruse so you’d give it your all!” Oh, the look of pure joy on their impassive teacher’s face was definitely something horrifying.

At least Midoriya is fine.

As they were dismissed, he couldn’t even manage two steps into his Tactical Retreat as a hand landed on his shoulder once again, stopping him in his track. Turning around, he was met with his teacher’s face (or shoulder because the damn height difference!).

“So Kaminari, about earlier. The technique you used when throwing, or should I say _flinging_ , those knives. That, and the way you move around without a single sound. Both are techniques only taught in the hunter squads for silent and quick approach. Mind telling me how a fourteen-year-old mastered them?” Aizawa held his gaze, firm and unwavering, hands crossed over his chest.

Cold sweat trailed over Minato’s forehead as he wanted to remember, to tell, but he always knew. How does one explain that he was _born_ with perfect precision, never missed a single hit, always walked softly, how he knew so much…

An idea popped in his mind. _‘Worth a shot…’_

Wiping his forehead, Minato started, “When I was young, I saw it on TV – a movie or anime. I knew that my quirk required additional equipment in order to work to its full potential, and knives kind of felt… right? So I trained on my own. As for the silent movements, I was always like that, never paid any mind to it.” Forcing his heartbeat to slow, breath to even out, Minato prayed that Aizawa bought it.

While he didn’t seem to exactly believe him judging from the questioning stare he gave, Aizawa took his hand off and left without another word, slouching down.

A breath escaped Minato before he raced back after his brother. By the time he arrived to the classroom, only a handful of pupils were left including his brother.

 _‘Guess I’ll just speak to Midoriya tomorrow,’_ he thought.

“Home?” His brother turned to him before smiling even brighter.

“Sure! Race ya to the train station,  _Yellow Flash_!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't throw rocks at me! I know that Minato is supposed to be the best, but in this world, one without chakra, he can't rasengan his way out of trouble. His body is mortal, it takes more strain. He's still strong, but not that strong. That, and the usage of quirks is illegal, thus he didn't get many opportunities to improve.


	3. 吹き矢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories... sometimes, we'd give everything to rid of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fukiya is a Japanese blowgun. 1.2 meters (45-inches) long, with 20-centimeters (7.9-inch) long darts (fukibari). There's no separate mouthpiece, so one can't open their mouth and take a deep breath while their lips are on the tube… so the blower had to turn the head, inhale and then blow, or learn to inhale with their mouth closed.

The second day starts off as in any other normal school: mandatory subjects, such as English. Doing what he did best, Minato dozed off during those – it’s not like he didn’t know all of those already.

After the lunch, the class gathered for the last lesson, one everyone was eager to have, the one that Minato himself couldn’t wait to go through. This year is, after all, the year that Pro Hero №1 joined them at Yuuei to teach the aspiring generation of Pros.

“I bet he’s gonna be the best here!”

“Oh, I can’t wait for it! It’s like a dream come true, man!”

“Wow… is he really going to bother with us? What if we aren’t deemed worthy? What if…”

Each and every student was anxious about the upcoming lesson (even Todoroki sold himself out with the slight fidgeting). Energy bubbling in their veins, the rant went on, students voicing their opinions. The ones in front of him – Midoriya, Bakugou and Hagakure – were extra ambitious, the latter two literally burning with confidence, while the former was mumbling to himself, words incomprehensible.

_‘That muttering… I’ve yet to talk to Midoriya,’_ Minato reminded himself.

With that thought still fresh in his mind, Minato almost missed the pounding steps from behind the door, the heated discussion almost tuning them out. He turned his attention to the entrance, supporting his head with his palms, exterior nonchalant.

Inwardly, though… inwardly, he was suffocating on his own laughter, tears streaming down his face.

_‘Should I or should I not… Well, that’s an obvious question!’_

True to his words, Minato stayed silent as a lamb. That is, until a looming figure of Number One hero busted through the door, the _signature Silver Age costume oh man-_

“I AM… ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!” That booming voice, that blinding smile, that friendly demeanor!

That, and the fact that All Might was, well, _really here, going to teach them the true ways,_ was supposed to make Minato excited, right? If so, then why…

**_ANGUISH_ **

Why did he suddenly feel so shallow, an image of a towering man with a blinding smile, booming voice and a wild mane of startling-white hair flashing throw his mind, the sudden wave of nostalgia so overwhelming, boring its way into his soul, his breath hitching and a lone tear slipping before he could control it?

**_PAIN_ **

No… _nononononono…_

_- **iSN’T hE sO mUCh LiKE hIm, nEeEeEe -**_

The unbearable pain… he clenched his teeth, tuning out _that voice_ , forcing those traitorous memories back moments before _it_ would happen again. He must fight it, fight it like he always it, blocking it away because those memories…

**_REGRET_ **

Those memories belong to a long gone man.

His vision slowly cleared, only to be met with a slowly emptying classroom, students coming to the shelves- wait, when did those appear?!

“Oi, lil’ brother,” came from Denki, “common, get your gear and suit up!”

Watching his older brother’s departing form, Minato walked to the shelves, only case №19 remaining there.

_…Regret…?_

Before his hand reached it, he heard a distant voice, a giggle, felt a peck on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, only to met with red splotches dancing in front of him, a maelstrom of beauty and furry and _love._

The emotion hit him hard. It wasn’t the same as his love for his mother, or his love for his friends. This love… it was unconditional, immortal, fulfilling and engulfing. His breath hitched, a sob made its way out of his mouth. He felt tears flowing down his face as the magnificent red moved smoothly. Each time he heard her, warmth spread through his frame, pulling him closer.

Even though he couldn’t see her – how did he know that was a person, a _she? –_ face, he knew that she was the most precious, the most gorgeous, the most important person in his life, the one he loved and cherished above all. Her gentle, but fierce voice, words incomprehensible, her marvelous laughter, her perfection…

He peeked his eyes open, only for the gracious image to disappear. Picking the case with trembling hands and moving to exit the classroom, heart beating erratically in his chest, gaze unfocused.

Maybe, just maybe… maybe those memories didn’t circle around pain and despair…

**_\- dReaM oN, hOkAGe-SamA –_ **

He didn’t stop crying for another half an hour.

* * *

* * *

 

Each step helped him clear his head, true, but when he was faced with his classmates, the lot of them dressed in incredible, exclusive hero gear, he felt most of the troubling thoughts leave his head, even if for a mere moment. From darks and plains to sparks and neons, from fitted to loose, from fully covered to almost nude, each and every one of them held their own style, looking proud.

Minato’s own costume, though…

_The moon was shining through the small window, casting light over the desk. The curtain was drawn between his and Denki’s halves of the room. His brother was already deep asleep, soft snores barely made it through to him._

_A pencil was being tapped against the desk, crumbled papers littering its surface and the floor. Light came from a small, neon lamp on his shelf. An emptied coffee cup was in his hand. Eyes trimmed with red due to the lack of sleep. Yet another sketch, thrown away. Another failure._

_He glared at the blank paper, mind searching, seeking for that one piece…_

_No longer able to hold his gaze, he closed his eyes and let the pencil saunter over the paper as he rested._

_When he opened his eyes, the sun was already peeking throw the gap between the curtains, the pastels of the dawn drawing his attention before the papers, that…_

_Were littering the tabletop, clear and concise uniform from different angles all over them. It felt ideal, the gear, the materials, the coloring, the aesthetics…_

_It felt almost perfect, but yet… that one_ something _was missing, the one piece left to complete it and, hours later, he was still gazing at the papers in front of him, uncomprehending that last piece._

_“Hey,” called his brother eagerly, “the costumes are due today. You finished with yours? Wanna see mine?”_

_That’s why Minato made do with the unfinished uniform, one that was ideal, but not complete._

In reality, it was rather dull, a simple navy tracksuit, the pants wrapped around the calves in order to prevent flopping, black sandals and a green flak jacket. He also had a knife holster tied around his right leg.

The fact that made his appearance distinctive was the short-sleeved long white haori draped over the whole outfit, red flame pattern decorating the lower part of it.

Minato felt like he belonged in it, even considering the missing parts. It felt much more comfortable than anything else he’s ever worn.

It felt like _home…_

He held his chin up, ready for the obstacles of his carrier to come, for he was a future hero, aspiring to save and protect his people no matter the cost.

****_\- dOn’T crOsS tHe lInE, hEHe -_ ** **

* * *

* * *

The first match was gruesome, with Bakugou – who, apparently, had some type of vendetta over the greenette – and Midoriya beating each other into bloody pulp and destroying the whole construction.

Other than their match, many were fascinating to watch. Todoroki managed to win without so much as lifting his finger. Momo managed to show off her analytical mind and physical superiority, as well as her outstanding quirk. Denki… lost.

His own match was one of the last ones, his pair being Aoyama – a French teen in a sparkling costume, one that has shown great creativity with his quirk. He seemed as a rather amicable boy, even though weird.

They went in first, moving to protect the bomb from the heroes.

As for the ones they were against, the pair consisted of Ashido and Satou, both being amazing matchup for them, for they were good in close quarters, while Aoyama proved to be a formidable fighter in long range and Minato’s speed allowed him to be almost impossible to catch.

“BEGIN!” The announcement meant the entrance of the heroes into the building.

Minato flashed Aoyama a grin. “Ready?”

The latter answered in retaliation, his own smirk in place, “As I’ll ever be, _monsieur.”_ He offered Minato his manicured hand and, with that, they teleported away.

Ashido and Satou never saw them coming.

* * *

* * *

 

“LOOK OUT!” Satou barely managed to snatch Ashido’s frame from the wave of shuriken coming her way. They bounced off the wall – dulled – and clinked against the floor, over the inconspicuous wire trap Ashido set off.

“Shit… they sure went all out.” She rose to her feet and faced Satou, a small smile on her lips, “thanks for saving my ass there, hehe!”

He smiled in return, even though reluctantly, because, for Satou wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, he could see the bigger picture here.

A picture that said “YOU ARE SCREWED” in bold.

He got a vibe that Ashido felt the same.

They continued advancing, this time more cautiously, which helped them sidestep at least three more traps. By that time, they were already on the third floor, eyeing the walls and floor.

“I’m all clear,” he whispered to Ashido, “you?”

From the corner of his vision, he saw her nod. “Yeah, me too.”

“Me as well.”

The duo nodded before advancing forward, eyes roaming the walls for traps-

Wait. _WAIT._

They did _not_ have a third member to their team…

Fuck.

Simultaneously, they turned around, preparing for the upcoming fight, only to be met with an empty corridor. To say it was disturbing would be an understatement.

The dimly lit corridor was quiet, too quiet. The silence was suffocating them, the eerie presence of _something_ strangling them, rending them motionless-

A punch to his jaw woke him up, eyes flying open, only to catch Minato’s cold stare – _one that made his breath hitch, fear overflowing his whole being_ – as he, without stopping, aimed a kick to Satou’s shin. For somebody this small and scrawny, the blond packed quite a punch!

Before Minato’s second kick could connect with Satou’s abdomen, he caught Minato’s leg midair and, with a forceful move, swung him across the room, catching a glimpse of Ashido running from Aoyama’s laser beams.

He watched Minato slide through the air, barely noticing the knife aimed at him-

_Oh, shit._

Before he could so much as react, a powerful kick connected with his chin, forcing him to lift his arm, exposing his sides. A feeling of something warm sliding down his face, a metallic taste in his mouth-

An elbow connected with his abdomen, causing a bile to rise to his throat. He stumbled back from the force, missing a knife behind himself.

The last thing he knew was a shin connecting to the side of his head, knocking him out.

_‘Good luck, Ashido-chan…’_

* * *

* * *

 

Minato watched as Satou’s limp from crumbled onto the ground. He knew that he could knock Satou out faster, but he didn’t want to risk doing any permanent damage, plus he wanted to try himself against a bigger opponent.

From the other side of the corridor, he could see Aoyama battling against Ashido and her acid. Deciding to finish up, he took the capture tape from the flak jacket and two dulled shuriken. With that, he attached the capture tape to the shuriken and sent them Ashido’s way, her being absorbed into her fight with Aoyama too much to notice.

_“Oh, fuck-“_ Ashido didn’t get to finish that sentence as the capture tape wrapped around her and Minato teleported to her – _when did that knife even get there –_ and held a knife to her jugular.

“Please give up, Ashido-san.” The blade drew a lone streak of blood, breaking a shriek out of Ashido.

“Okay, okay! I forfeit!” The pronouncement came from her angered form, finishing the exercise.

“VILLAIN TEAM WINS,” All Might’s voice came from the speaker, provoking yet another curse from Ashido.

“ _Merci, monsieur Kaminari.”_ Aoyama’s dazzling (because no other word could describe it) smile could light up a star, thought Minato.

He turned to Aoyama, raising his hand above his head, and Aoyama’s hand high-fived his not a moment later. “Please, call me Minato.”

(If only he knew about All Might’s horrified expression over seeing the boy move like a trained assassin.)

* * *

* * *

  _“What the…”_ The thought barely made its way into his mind as he and Denki entered the _huge ass crowd_ of reporters, blocking the school entrance the next day.

“What is it like to learn under All Might?”

“How does it feel to have the Symbol of Peace as a teacher?”

“Is All Might’s teaching system different from other teachers?”

The questions swarmed them. While Denki smiled and answered, Minato took his leave, eyeing the crowd for suspicious individuals-

There. Messy hair, pale skin, red eyes, chipped lips. A crazed look on the person’s face, accompanied with mumbling, made him look like the epitome of “bad news”.

Minato moved through the crowd, snatching Denki’s hand on the way. While he would’ve liked to take care of the man himself, Minato knew better than to mess with a person of whom he had no knowledge, especially in a crowd full of civilians.

He could catch a few glimpses of his other classmates as the press attacked them.

He knew it wasn’t going to end well. Thus, making his primary goal informing a teacher, he moved.

* * *

* * *

The class was frantic. Everyone raised their hand, expressing their wish to lead, except for Minato. This whole thing, leading, being in charge, it felt so familiar, so alike him, but…

**_\- wOrrIEd oF anoTHeR fAilurE? –_ **

He wouldn’t dare raise his own hand, no, hence why he chose Iida, the one most suited for authority. Not that it meant much, for Midoriya (a nice person, but one yet not ready for such a burden) and Yaoyorozu (perfect candidate in Minato’s opinion).

As soon as the first period ended, he moved to Aizawa’s desk, the teacher himself gathering the files from the said desk.

For all he avoided his homeroom teacher, the news he gathered was more important. “Sensei,” he started coolly, “today, prior to the start of the school day, we were all faced with a crowd of reporters. The one that caught my attention was a man, late teens or early twenties, unruly bluish grey hair, nervousness and mental image. He was dressed in blacks and, from what I could gather, kept mumbling about All Might and some breach. I wished to inform you of this as soon as possible, because it seemed too dubious.” Ending the speech, Minato let out a sigh of relief.

It took a few moments for Aizawa to answer. “I… I see. Thank you for informing me, Kaminari. We’ll take necessary methods, rest assured. Now move.” With his last word, Aizawa left, seemingly hurrying.

* * *

* * *

 

In the end, after the breach (was _that man_ behind it?) and the siren, the day finally ended with Midoriya presenting Iida the place the latter was better fitted for.

New class reps and a new day.

New emotions.

New Minato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here! Thank you all so much for all the support, it means the world to me! 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be packed with angst, so beware xD
> 
> Also, I'd like to ask you a question: what do you think is Minato's quirk? Hint hint: it is NOT the Hirashin!

**Author's Note:**

> And this sums it up for the first chapter! We have Minato (Denki's 14-year-old brother) that is in Yuuei, he's a lot smarter than any average person (he was a prodigy and a Kage in his past life not for nothing), which is why he skipped a class and got the highest academic score.  
> Phew, hope it was all right, please tell me ur opinions on this!  
> XOXO~


End file.
